


Hold On

by angeleledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2006-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I think she gave me something to live for<br/>I guess I helped her pass the time'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nechromatize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nechromatize/gifts).



  
  



End file.
